Hidden Friendship
by Tamnation
Summary: Rikku and Gippal have always kept their friendship hidden, what happens when it becomes too hard to hide. RxG yeah i know the name sux but i couldn't think of anything
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey people. Ha ha I finally wrote a story that was more than one chapter. I apologise if the characters are out of character but I'm not changing it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 and if I did I wouldn't be here.**

**Chapter 1: Relationships**

The electricity flowed through the walls of the Djose temple, and Gippal could hear the thunder storm raging outside as he lay on his bed. He liked the rain; the rhythm of the drops falling against the ceiling relaxed him and made him forget all the troubles that came with being the leader of the Machine Faction. Today however, he had a different problem on his mind. The recent incidents with Vegnagun had shaken the feeling of peace that Gippal had let settle over him, but what had caused more consternation was the fact that it had brought _her_ back into his life. He hadn't seen _her_ since he had left the Al Bhed Home at 15 to join the Crimson squad. He'd heard that she'd joined Lady Yuna on her pilgrimage and how once the calm had settled, she had become a sphere hunter with Brother and Buddy. Yet Gippal had not expected for them to show up at his faction headquarters. For some reason it had seemed unlikely that they would come there, after all there were no spheres at the Temple.

The incident with the Vegnagun had managed to steal Gippal's attention away from _her_ but now that it had been destroyed, there was nothing left to prevent his thoughts from taking their own wanderings. When he slept, Gippal dreamt of _her_, always her, either as the girl he had known or the beautiful woman he had met recently. And some how, and Gippal would never know exactly how, they had fallen back into the routine that they had formed years ago. Back when they were both children at home, hiding their friendship from Rikku's over protective family.

Flashback

"_Rikku what's up with your pops? He doesn't like me very much, does he?" Gippal asked the blonde girl next to him as he gazed up as the stars. Rikku sighed and shook her head. She was ten at this point and was so happy that Gippal actually wanted to spend time with her as he was a big eleven years of age as he constantly reminded her. _

"_It's not that he doesn't like you. It's more that he's very protective of me. He doesn't want me to get hurt. That and he doesn't like your pops too much. They're always yellin' at each other and stuff." Rikku was kind of sad that the only time she got to play with her friend was at night when everyone was asleep. The rest of the time they had to pretend they didn't know each other, or at best, pretend that they disliked each other. Rikku shivered. The desert while roasting at night was often incredibly cold at night. It was almost as if there wasn't a medium. _

_Gippal snuggled closer to her and threw his arm over her shoulder and the two of them sat and watched the sunrise. Even as they said goodbye and ran back to their different houses, neither would have wished to be anywhere else._

End Flashback

Gippal sighed. He couldn't pretend he didn't miss the old days back at home. He was so innocent then and the world seemed to revolve around his midnight meetings with Rikku. Now, everything was more complicated. Rikku was running around being dragged around all of Spira with High summoner Yuna and the rest of the Gullwings, and Gippal had his faction. But somehow Rikku found time to slip away from everything and come visit him in Djose. She always got here after the workers left for the night and she was gone before they arrived, often before even Gippal was awake.

Gippal heard the knock at the temple doors that he had been waiting for and he quickly jumped off his bed. Standing on the doorstep to the temple was Rikku, completely drenched from head to toe. Gippal smiled and he couldn't help but think that the way her hair fell in her eyes when it was wet made her look ever so cute. But the smile was quickly erased as he saw her shiver. He ushered her into the warm temple lobby.

"You shouldn't have come tonight. I would have understood." He said as he looked around for something dry for Rikku to wear, finally spotting a jumper lying around.

"I wanted to come. Yuna is getting kinda clingy. It's almost as if she thinks we're all going to disappear and leave her like Tidus did a while back. It's so annoying that I just had to get away from it." She shrugged as Gippal placed the jacket over her shoulders. "Why can't things just be simple like they used to be?"

"I don't know." Gippal sighed. It was odd how her thoughts could so easily mirrored his own. There was a pause between the pair as neither was sure what to say next. Rikku eventually broke the silence.

"So has anything interesting been happening here at the faction?" She was always curious about the goings on of the faction. All of the new machina or "machines" and the problems that occurred trying to get things to work. There were often nights where the pair of them would spend Rikkus visit fixing a problem machine. Some days Gippal liked to think that she asked because she wanted to know what he was doing, just because she liked him and not because of his machines.

"Just the usual sort of things, you know? I hired half a dozen people to go dig today. Since the Gullwings have stopped working for the faction we need more diggers. You guys were some of the best diggers we ever had." Gippal sighed, "We're having difficulty with one of our more recent experiments and I've decided that I may actually need to set up a proper interview system when hiring engineers. Some of these guys know only the basics and I've had to step in to prevent them from blowing themselves, and everyone else in the room, to pieces."

"I remember your "interview" system. Let me see. We applied, you flirted with Yunie and hired us. I think you asked us if we wanted to do it and then gave us the job." She smiled teasingly, but Gippal thought for a second he saw some other emotion flash in her eyes briefly when she mentioned Yuna.

"Yeah well you were a special case. How often do you get to say to your mates, oh I have the High Summoner working for me. Not to mention the Princess of the Al bhed. It's kind of a boasting thing. That's the reason you got the job so easy." Gippal smirked. It wasn't exactly the truth, but then he wasn't going to tell her that he'd hired them so he could spend more time looking at her legs in those shorts.

"Oh really. So that's why you keep me around then. Let's forget that I'm the best person around when it comes to fixing machina. You hired me originally so that you could get some floozy into bed." Rikku seemed slightly annoyed, and her remarks hit home hard, though she probably hadn't even thought about what she was saying. For some reason the fact that the words had come from her mouth without thought hurt more. It showed she really meant it. No matter how many apologies later, she'd still believe it was true.

Gippal turned away from Rikku to stare out a window. He knew his reputation, he'd helped to create it, yet he had always thought Rikku would be able to see through it. In all of her visits he had never once thought that she believed what she heard. Gippal felt a small hand on his shoulder. He ignored it, intent on his study of the raindrops on the window.

"Gippal, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She was really sorry, he knew that. He even knew that she believed what she said. That's why Gippal turned around to face her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I know, Cid's Girl." He rarely called her that when they were alone. It was another reminder that Cid would never approve of their friendship. Rikku looked at him inquisitively, but Gippal ignored her, lost in his own thoughts. He had always wondered what would have happened if Cid and his dad got along, instead of always arguing. He knew it would never happen but he'd always wondered. He'd wondered right up until the day his father died.

Flashback

_Gippal heard raised voices as he woke up one morning. They came from the kitchen and he made his way slowly down the stairs, just far enough so that he could see what was going on. His dad was there with his mum. Cid was standing angrily with his hands on the table, clenching into fists. _

"_You told me that you were going to fix that mine shaft yesterday. I sent a team down there this morning and they only just got out before the damned thing collapsed. Why didn't you fix it? Where were you?" Cid demanded, his voice filling every room of the house. Gippal shrunk back against the steps. He knew why his father hadn't fixed it and he knew where he'd been yesterday afternoon. He'd been where he always was, down the pub drinking. He'd come home in a foul temper as well. Gippal glanced towards his mother and noted the new bruise forming just under her eye. Gippal wondered if she would pass that off as a bad fall aswell or maybe she'd thought of a new excuse. _

"_It's none of your business what I do. You think you can boss me around because you've got a loud voice and call yourself the leader of the Al bhed? Well you can't." Gippal noted that his dad still hadn't properly recovered from the night before. His words were still a little slurred and he kept holding his head. _

"_It became my business when you failed to do your job! You are a disgrace to the Al bhed race. Everyone of us is working our asses off, while you lounge around drinking all day. If any of my people die because of your shoddy work, believe me, there will be no where you can hide from me to save yourself." Cids voice was menacing and Gippal watched as his father's eyes widened in rage. The one thing Gippals dad hated was being threatened and belittled. Gippal watched in horror as his mum tried to intervene only to be pushed aside in anger. She hit her head on the side of the bench as she fell. Gippals dad seemed oblivious as his wife lay bleeding on the floor, though Gippals eyes were glued to the scene in horror. His Dad was still advancing towards Cid, who seemed shocked at the turn of events. No one even saw as Gippal ran down the stairs and kneeled next to his mum's body, tears streaming down his face. Her head was bleeding and her face was pale. Gippal could see that she wasn't breathing. He heard a groan of despair from behind and looked around to see that his Dad had turned around to see what Cid was staring at and had seen the body of his wife. _

_Two seconds later a gunshot was heard and a second body joined the first upon the floor. Gippal sat there next to his two dead parents for hours. Even when the bodies were removed and he was alone he could still see them. He saw them every time he closed his eyes. He saw his mother fall and his father shoot himself._

End Flashback

Gippal sighed. As long as Rikku was Cids girl, they could never let their friendship become public knowledge. The first time they'd met when she came for the interview was as close as they had ever been in daylight, and even then it was probably the shock of seeing each other after so long. The next time they had fallen into their roles. They teased and annoyed each other, and most considered them to be enemies.

"You know you should probably pay more attention to people when they're talking to you." Rikku said, breaking into Gippals thoughts. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Huh?"

"I said you should pay more attention. So do you want me to take a look at the machina or not?" It was almost as if Rikku had managed to forget their previous conversation completely.

"Yeah sure why not." Gippal said, and started to head towards the workplace where the factions newest experiment was being housed. "You know Rikku, I don't hang out with 'floozies' really."

For some reason he felt a need to clear his reputation. Rikku just nodded her head. "Yeah I know." But she did move a little closer and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked.

"So you coming to that party, tomorrow?" Rikku asked Gippal. It had been a couple of weeks since she had last been able to make it for a visit. Yuna had decided the Gullwings needed a permanent base and that her home town of Besaid was going to be it. Besaid and Djose aren't the closest neighbours, and Rikku was seriously considering investing in her own airship. Not to mention she was bored of the laid back attitude in Besaid. Nothing ever happened there. The best she could hope for was an attack by a small fiend or perhaps a game of blitzball.

Tomorrow, however there was going to be a huge party in Luca. Everyone who was anyone would be attending, which meant that it would be boring and stuffy. All of those snobby rich people who want nothing than to stand around exchanging gossip and drinking expensive wine. Rikku shuddered at the thought. At least with Gippal there, they could entertain each other by swapping insults.

"'Course I'm coming. 'Lai and Nooj told me if I didn't show, they would come get me and drag me there." Gippal chuckled and Rikku smiled. "So who's dragging you there?"

"Yunie, who else? Though if I don't show she'll get help finding me from Pops as well. He said something about wanting to introduce me to someone." Rikku looked at Gippal whose face had gone to that blank, unreadable expression he often got when thinking. She waited expectantly and was soon rewarded as she started to scratch the back of his head. She'd noticed it was a habit of his. It also made him look incredibly cute.

"Well at least we have one thing in common. We both have friends with no sense of fun whatsoever." Gippal said at last and Rikku laughed. She dropped the tool she had been using, which hit the ground with a satisfying clank, and sat down with a yawn.

"You tired already?" Gippal asked as he looked up at her once more from the machina he was working on. He looked down at his watch. Okay, so maybe not "Already". It was four in the morning.

"I'd probably better get going. We need to stop with the all nighters." Sometimes I want to throttle Paine when she wakes me up after only got half an hours sleep. Then I have to have coffee to keep awake. Can you imagine me on a caffeine high?"

Gippal smirked as he pictured Rikku bouncing around in fast forward, and Paine getting incredibly angry at her. "Well I guess you'd better get going then. I wouldn't want to yell at Paine this evening because she's killed you for insane hyperness."

"Yeah. See you later then." Rikku stood and headed towards the doorway. She turned at the edge of the doorway. "G'night Gip." Then she was gone and Gippal was left alone in the workroom.

"G'night Rikku"

Gippal arrived late to the party. His hover had broken down and he'd managed to get oil all over his suit while fixing it. So once he'd managed to fix it and finally get to Luca, he'd had to go shopping (which was on his list of least favourite things to do) before he could go to the party. He hated being late anywhere, even if he didn't want to be there. Gippal was very tempted, as he walked up the steps to the party, just to turn around and head back to Djose. But he had told Rikku he'd be there. Not to mention Nooj and Baralai. So he sighed and entered.

The party was in a huge mansion, belonging to some old Yevon supporter, who wanted to prove to the world that Yevon could be tolerant of other cultures. Gippal couldn't even remember the guy's name. Everyone seemed to be in a big foyer with a large space for dancing, tables around the edge and a band playing classical music in one corner. Gippal grimaced. This was exactly the kind of party where he felt out of place. He looked around for Rikku, quickly spotting her near High Summoner Yuna and Cid. She looked amazing, in a blue floor length dress, that hugged every single one of her curves in just the right places. But with her father standing next to her, Gippal wasn't game enough to go over there yet. So he glanced around for Baralai or Nooj or maybe even Paine. He quickly spotted Nooj but shuddered at the thought of going anywhere near him with that psycho woman in pink hanging off his arm. Gippal could never understand how Nooj could put up with Leblanc, let alone feel anything other than disgust for her. Baralai wasn't anywhere to be seen and neither was Paine. So he grabbed himself a drink and settled on watching Rikku.

Cid was introducing Rikku to some nice handsome Al bhed maybe a year older than Gippal. Gippal watched as Rikku shook the guys hand and blushed as her hand was lifted to the other guys lips. The pair were soon out on the dance floor, and Gippal felt an instant dislike to the other man. He wanted to be the one out there dancing with Rikku. Rikku was the only one who was ever there when he needed someone to lean on or help out. She was there when his parents died. She had helped him to see that it wasn't the end of the world.

Flashback

_Gippal lay on the sand staring up at the stars. His eyes were dry but there were tear tracks down his face from where he had been crying earlier. He heard footsteps behind him but didn't turn to see who it was. He didn't really care._

_He felt a hand squeeze his own and he looked up to find Rikku staring down at him with a concerned expression on her face. "I heard what happened" That was all she needed to say. Gippal started to cry again and he found Rikku's arms around his shoulders as he cried. Only when he stopped did either of them say a word._

"_You know it's alright to cry for them." Rikku whispered. "They were your parents, a part of who you are." Gippal nodded. "When Mum died I remember feeling that I would never get over it. That there would always be this huge gap where she used to be. But I got over it eventually, ya know? You will too, I promise, even though it may not feel like it now"_

_Gippal had always wondered how she knew the right things to say to cheer him up, how she always knew without being told when he was sad or angry. But that night as they lay there in the sand in silence, Gippal realised that he loved her. And it was that love which helped him move on._

End Flashback

Gippal watched the couple dance, and he gave the impression to those who saw him of being calm, but inside he was anything but calm. His thoughts were tumbling over each other, and his head was starting to ache from the effort of trying to get them in any sort of order. Eventually he stood and walked outside, heading for the fresh air on the Balcony. He stared out at the stars and didn't even notice footsteps approaching him from behind. He didn't even notice when the person leant on the balcony next to him.

"What cha doing?" Rikku asked curiously as she twirled a strand of her hair absentmindedly and gazed out at the stars as well.

"Thinking." Gippal glanced over his shoulder to double check that there was no one else on the balcony. It was a reflex he'd gotten into the habit of whenever he was near Rikku in public.

"Really? I didn't think you had it in you." She was trying to get a response now but Gippal didn't care. He didn't feel like talking. Rikku's voice dropped to a whisper as she continued. "You keep this up I might just abandon you and head back to the boring stuffy party."

"Why don't you then?" Gippal asked bitterly and she looked at him in surprise. He could see confusion all over her face. "What about you're little dancing partner in there. Isn't he waiting for you or something?"

"Who, Noah? That's the guy pops wanted to introduce me to. We had to dance, Pops was literally glaring at me when he suggested it. I don't know what his problem is. Noah's alright I guess. He doesn't talk much though." She was babbling. She stopped talking suddenly and the air was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Soo. . . you gonna talk to me or what?" Rikku said finally, leaning backwards against the balcony so she was facing the party. Gippal hesitated and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah why not. Come on lets ditch the boring gig. I know somewhere more fun we can go." Rikku giggled and nodded her head, though her eyes drifted once more towards the party with a guilty expression.

"They won't miss us. It's so crowded in there that they'll probably just think you're in another part of the room, or maybe you just went home early. Who cares?" Gippal whispered in Rikku's ear as he grabbed her hand. She allowed herself to be dragged away from the party and down a flight of steps that led from the balcony down into the garden. They had some difficulty getting over the wall surrounding the edge of the garden, as Rikku couldn't climb it easily in her dress. But they got over eventually and were soon in the dimly lit street outside.

Rikku bent over in the street and undid her shoes. She picked them up and walked over to where Gippal was standing a short distance away.

"They were killing my feet." She said at Gippal's curious glance. He shrugged and linked her arm around his. They walked slowly both enjoying the moment. Rikku let her head fall onto Gippals shoulder and his arm soon let her arm fall and wrapped itself around her waist.

"This is nice" Rikku murmured just loud enough for Gippal to hear. When he didn't hear a reply she turned her head so she was looking up at his face. He seemed to be lost. He seemed to be lost in thought, but at her glance he looked down and his emerald eye met hers. Neither even noticed the movement as their heads bent towards each other and their lips met. Rikku's arms wrapped themselves around Gippals neck and his arms tightened around her waist drawing her closer to him.

They drew back and stared at each other for a second. "Oh..." was all Rikku eventually managed to get out. Gippal chuckled and smiled.

"Yeah." That was all he said. They broke apart and continued walking, hand in hand, their relationship changed forever.

**Author's note: Read and Review Please. Next chapters only getting posters after I get some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with a second chapter. Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX2. **

**Chapter 2: Responsibility**

"What's your problem?" Rikku yelled at Gippal. It had been weeks since they had started seeing each other, though they still couldn't tell anyone. Gippal hated the secrecy. He wanted to announce to the world that she was his and that no other man could touch her. He knew Rikku was worried about him and that's why she wouldn't let him tell anyone, and he knew it wasn't her fault she had crazy over-protective family. But still he felt frustrated by the hiding and the lying. He knew Rikku disliked it as well.

What was worse though was that Cid had decided that it was time for his daughter to choose a husband and settle down. Of course the candidate had to have been approved by Cid first. So Rikku spent much of her daylight hours going on date after date with a string of wealthy young Al Bheds, though the most frequent was Noah, the Al Bhed from the party. Gippal hated to see these men going anywhere near Rikku, yet alone holding hands or hugging. He never allowed his thoughts to stray past that point. Yet Rikku did nothing about it, even seemed to enjoy it and Gippal had become increasingly more sullen and bad tempered before tonight, Rikku had just lost it and yelled at him.

"I want to know why you have to spend so much time with all these guys. I want to know why you don't just tell them to get lost. I want to know what is so wrong with me that I'm not even allowed near you in public. I want to know why we spend so much of our time lying and hiding. I hate it Rikku." He blurted everything out and Rikku looked at him in surprise. He had expected an argument and then they would kiss and make up and everything would be okay, but she just looked sad.

"I know you hate it. I'm sorry that my family ruins everything. Sometimes I wish they would just disappear and then everything would be simple. I'm sorry you don't like lying or hiding. But you know why I'm doing it. We both know Pops can be dangerous, particularly when he thinks I'm in trouble. It's just the way things are. I can't change who I am." She looked tired and upset. Gippal wrapped her in his arms and made her sit down on the bed which was behind her. He couldn't bring himself to say anything; he just held her and played with one of her braids.

"What if we could though?" Gippal said finally. Rikku gave him a blank look and he smiled. "Disappear. Go somewhere where no one knew who we were or where we came from. Your family wouldn't know where we had gone and they wouldn't be able to find us."

"Where, Gippal? We're both among the most recognizable faces in Spira, particularly you with your macho eye patch. There's nowhere we can go that they won't find us. Even if there was, we couldn't just leave them." Rikku was slightly annoyed that Gippal couldn't see the impracticality of the suggestion. He shook his head.

"I know that, but what if there was somewhere. Would you come with me?" His gaze held hers for a moment, but the intensity in his eye forced her to turn away.

"I don't know." Rikku said and she stood. "I should be getting back to the Celsius."

"Already?" Gippal asked, silently pleading with her to stay a little longer. He knew he shouldn't have pushed the subject. Rikku's gaze softened but she remained standing.

"Yeah. It's late and Yuna had started getting up early. I keep getting back as she starts to wake up and if she wakes up before I get back I'm going to be facing some awkward questions." Rikku sighed. She wasn't really angry with Gippal, just tired and frustrated.

"Just a little longer?" He pleaded and stood up wrapping her in his arms. She melted against him and he kissed her. He let her go after a moment and from the look on her face he knew she had to go.

"Goodnight Princess." He said and she nodded and left the room, leaving Djose temple silent in the early hours of the morning. Gippal lay still on his bed waiting for sleep, but it wouldn't come, because although he looked calm, inside his head his thoughts were racing.

Rikku was shaken awake maybe half an hour after she had gotten back from Djose. The sun was just starting to light up the edges of the horizon. Rikku grumbled as she rolled out of bed. She'd found it was often easier to just fall off the bed and let the shock of the landing wake you up, than to try to wake up in the nice warm comfortable bed. If you really think about it, is it any wonder that people had to hit the alarm clock so much before getting up. Beds were designed for people to go to sleep in, not for waking people up.

"RIKKU. REPORT TO THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY" Brothers voice yelled over the intercom. Rikku sighed, she must have taken longer to wake up than first thought. Oh well Brother could wait a moment while she got dressed. She sat on the bed and thought for a moment. Finally she just shrugged and dragged out her garment grid. Two seconds later she jumped down the stairs in her familiar thief outfit.

She arrived on the bride with an energetic cartwheel followed by a back-flip over the banister rail, landing right in front of the sphere-oscillator. Or she would've done if Brother hadn't been standing in her landing spot. As it was the two siblings fell to the ground. Yuna and Paine laughed as all they heard from the tangle of siblings was a groan and a "Ouchie". Several minutes later, everyone was back on their feet and unharmed, though Brother was glaring at his little sister.

"As I was saying, before I was soooo rudely interrupted." Brother paused to fit in another glare at Rikku. "_Vydran_ will be here soon and we all have to be on our best behaviour. . ."

"Pops? What's he doing here?" Rikku turned her attention to Paine who just shrugged her shoulders.

"He's coming because he wants to talk to you Rikku. So we must get to Bikanel as fast as possible. We can't be late. . ." Brother went on and on.

"What's up with him?" Paine whispered to Rikku as Brother continued to rant on.

"He's always been like that. He wants pops to respect him and maybe make him the next leader. It hasn't worked yet." Rikku whispered back stifling a giggle. Yuna glanced at them and Rikku shook her head, mouthing "I'll tell you later".

Brother was still going on when they landed in Bikanel five minutes later. The most pathetic part of that was that everyone had moved on leaving him standing talking to no one and he hadn't realised. Rikku grinned as she looked at him. He'd just proved her theory that he had less brains than a Zu.

A loud bang snapped brother out of his talking. It snapped everyone else's attention back to where it was supposed to be too. The elevator could be heard moving and two minutes later Cid entered the cabin. Rikku sighed, her Father still knew how to make an entrance. Maybe for once though he'd be pleasant and civil to talk to.

"Where's Rikku?" So much for greeting people civilly.

"I'm right here, Pops. What you blind or something?" Rikku replied looking up from her seat to the right of Brothers seat.

"There you are. Good. Come on I have to show you something." And with that Cid turned and left without saying a word to anyone else. Yuna and Paine glanced at Rikku who just shrugged and followed her Father. She found him out on the deck just staring out at the desert.

"So Pops, whatcha going to show me." Rikku smiled and there was an obvious bounce in her step. Cid made a gesture indicating the desert. "We came out here to look at sand?"

"Not just any sand. This sand has been the home of all the Al Bheds in Spira for generations." Her father replied.

"I know that. You've only told me a thousand times. What's you're point?" Rikku was confused now. Her father had bought her all the way to Bikanel so he could show her sand.

"Well. I ain't gonna be around forever ya know. And I've decided that I want you to replace me as leader." Rikku's eyes widened significantly and she opened her mouth to object. "No buts. I'm not giving the position to that idiot brother of yours. But I need you to realise that many things can rest on even your smallest decision. You need to start thinking about what's best for your people, not just what's best for you."

Rikku just sat there in a stunned daze. Her? Leader of the Al bhed? She was only 18! No more fun parties, no more staying up all night talking to Gippal. So much would depend on her. So much responsibility. Cid stood up next to her after a moment.

"Well I gotta get going. Things to do ya know? Good luck Kid." He walked away and then as if he'd just remembered something, turned back for a moment. "Oh by the way you have a date with Noah this afternoon at 6. It's that new fancy restaurant in Luca."

Rikku sat there for a long time after Cid had gone. The airship hadn't moved and she just stared out at the sand. Eventually Yuna came up to the deck looking for and took her back inside. Questions were fired at her the moment she stepped into the cabin and Rikku shook off her daze. She smiled mysteriously and took her seat.

"C'mon Rikku. Tell us why he called you all the way out here?" Yuna asked. Buddy was looking intrigued and so was Brother and Shinra. Even Paine looked interested.

"My lips are sealed." Rikku promised making an exaggerated action of pulling an invisible zip across her mouth. Yuna frowned.

"Why can't you tell us?"

"It's a secret." Rikku said. She enjoyed holding stuff back sometimes. She wasn't the only one who could keep a secret. She'd tell Gippal later though. Cid was planning something and she didn't know what.

"Minus Ten respect points." Paine said making Rikku glare at her.

"Hey no fair. Meanie." She whined. Paine just smirked.

"You tell us you get them back." She interjected. Paine was really curious, even if she didn't show it.

"Fine. I've got a date with Noah tonight." Okay so she lied. Well not really, Rikku did have a date with Noah. That just wasn't the secret she was keeping. Oh well. Rikku blocked her ears as Yuna let out a squeal. Yuna'd been spending way to much time around Rikku lately.

"Really? Where are you going? What are you going to wear?" The questions flooded in.

"Yes Really. That new place in Luca. And I don't know." Rikku answered. She was immediately dragged away by Yuna and heard something that sounded like. "Shopping".

Paine followed slowly behind the pair a smirk on her face. Brother, Shinra and Buddy just shook their heads and turned their attention back to actually driving the ship, because despite what most people thought, it didn't drive itself.

Rikku sat at a candlelit table fidgeting nervously in her dress. Yuna had insisted on buying Rikku an evening gown for the night. It was a green halter neck which left almost all of her back bear and had a split most of he way up her left leg. To make matters worse, Yuna had insisted on high heels. Rikku wished she could kick them off and throw them at something right there and then. But then she'd be making a scene. Noah was sitting across from her in a suit. He looked quite handsome but Rikku couldn't help but compare him to Gippal. Everyone failed in comparison there. Noah looked nervous and he kept reaching for her hand but he usually fell short before he got there. Finally he managed to grab hold of her hand and he placed both his hands over the top of it.

"Rikku, you know that you're a very special girl to me. I've only known you for a short time but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Noah paused and seemed to nervous to go on. Rikku wanted to pull her hand away from his but something stopped her. She kind of felt sorry for the guy. Eventually he worked up his courage and continued. "Rikku would you do me the honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

**A/n: Okay so I'm evil. I know how much I hate authors who put in cliffhangers but oh well. Please Read and Review and then I'll have the initiative to post chapter 3 faster. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay I'm back. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been very slack and kinda busy with school stuff. I've actually had this chapter written for a while but hadn't got around to typing it. Anyway, I know none of you really want to listen to my excuses, you want to read the story so …**

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me**

**Chapter 3: Running away**

"Will you marry me?" Noah asked hoping that the reason why Rikku hadn't answered was just that she hadn't heard him. Rikku looked at him in shock and tried to stop her panicky heart racing so that she could form the negative response that she wanted. Noah was obviously feeling uncomfortable at this point and started to babble to fill in the awkward silence.

"I know that you're going to be busy and taking on the leadership of the Al Bhed people but I want you to know that I'll support you fully in this. I want what's best for our people and I'm sure you feel the same way." He smiled and stroked her hand but Rikku felt repulsed. Those two faced lying _PYCDYNTC_. Her Pops had to be in on this as well. That was what the whole, "you have to start thinking about your people" thing was for. Now how could she say no to Noah. It would be doing the right thing by her people, he was wealthy, handsome and was good at speeches and public appearances. He was all the things that a girl should look for in a man. But he wasn't Gippal. That and it seemed he was a manipulative gold digger, or maybe that was just Rikku twisting the situation in her imagination.

Rikku glanced around the room for a way out. She started when she saw Gippal sitting across from her. When had he gotten there? But she threw him a pleading look and he stood and left the restaurant. Hopefully he knew what he was doing. Rikku looked back at Noah and realised that she needed to say something.

"I . . . don't know what to say. It's all so sudden." She said smiling and Noah seemed to relax, as if he knew the answer was going to be a yes. _'Hurry up Gippal'_ Rikku thought as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. As if on cue her phone began to ring. She shook her head and smiled apologetically at Noah who sighed and nodded.

"Hello" Rikku answered the phone. She knew who was going to be on the other end and was promptly reassured by the familiar "Hey Cid's Girl."

"Oh hi Yunie, what's up?" Rikku said and she could almost hear Gippal scowling at the need to pretend.

"Whatever Cid's Girl you know you want me." He said and she knew he was smirking somewhere across the street.

"An Emergency? Alright I'll be there straight away." Rikku said and hung up the phone. She turned her attention back to Noah who was scowling. "I'm so sorry. I've got to go. Maybe we can continue this some other time. Cya round."

Noah opened his mouth to say something but Rikku was already gone, almost running from the restaurant and across the street where Gippal was waiting.

"Hey Ri." He said and they hurried away from the restaurant. "So what's up?"

"Noah asked me to marry him." Rikku said quietly and Gippal wrapped an arm around her possessively and let out what may have been a growl. "I panicked. I don't want to marry him Gip. But Pops made it perfectly clear that I had to do what was in the best interest of the Al Bhed and Noah would be good for the future."

"Why didn't you say yes then?" Gippal asked bitterly. Rikku turned to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Cos I'm completely in love with you is all." She said and moved to continue walking but Gippal had other plans. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. His mouth pressed hard against hers. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was hard and desperate. Rikku kissed him back, at that moment not caring who saw them. But eventually they returned to their senses. They couldn't do this. Not here. Rikku broke away first.

"Come on. Let's get back to Djose." She said.

"Won't Yuna and the rest of the Gullwings wonder where you are?" Gippal asked. He'd remembered the need for secrecy once more and he was scowling.

"Stuff them. They can think I went and stayed with Noah. I'll deal with them when I have to." She said and ran up the rest of the steps to the Mihen high road.

The Mihen Highroad was deserted at this time of night, but the stars were out and there was a full moon. Rikku leant against Gippal as they walked. There was almost something magical about this moment.

"So what are we going to do?" Gippal asked Rikku finally and Rikku smiled wrapping her arm tightly around his waist.

"I don't know. I don't want to marry him, hell I don't even want to become leader. But pops made it pretty clear that he wanted me to be Leader after him. Well it's not as if there's much choice. No one wants Brother to be leader. But I'm only 18 for Spira's sake. I don't want or need that responsibility. I want time to sort out my own wants and needs before I have to start thinking about an entire race. Its not as if we're in constant danger anymore thanks to Yunie. Pops isn't likely to be killed in a raid by Sin anymore and there are no other world threats hanging over our heads, to my knowledge anyway. Why is he hurrying things through, forcing me to do things I don't want to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." Gippal muttered and kissed her neck. She laughed and hugged him tightly. They had almost reached Mushroom Rock Road. Gippal laughed and swung Rikku around in the air.

"Agh Gippal put me down." She screamed, but she was laughing. Gippal slowly brought her back down and wrapped his arms around her. He tilted her head and kissed her, lightly.

"I love you Gippal," Rikku whispered in his ears as she broke away from the kiss.

"Really?" Gippal asked in disbelief. Rikku nodded and he grinned. Rikku soon found herself being spun around again, before being pulled into a tight hug.

"I love you to Ri, more than anything." Gippal said and Rikku tightened her grip around him. She felt so safe and everything in the world seemed perfect. She smiled up at Gippal.

"Even more than your machine faction?" She teased. He smiled and kissed her lightly. She pouted when he drew away quickly and he laughed.

"Even more than the Faction." He promised. They walked on in silence along the moonlit road. Surprisingly there were no fiend encounters. Almost as if all the fiends had gone on holiday. The two Al Bheds were to distracted to notice anything anyway, so it was a good thing that there were no fiends that night as there may not have been a continuation of this story. Finally they reached Djose temple, the thunder lighting up the sky.

"So . . . What do we do now?" Gippal asked as he sat down on his bed. Rikku sighed and leaned against him.

"I don't know, Gip I really don't. Sometimes I wish that everything else would just disappear and then we could stay together. I'm spending half my time being dragged around Spira by Yunie and the rest of the time going on dates arranged for me with guys I barely know. There's no time to do what I want, and that's to spend time with you." Rikku pouted and Gippal smirked. She was adorable when she was pouting.

"Yeah life sucks sometimes." Gippal said and sighed. "I've been thinking about what you said last night, you know. And I was wondering, if we really could run away to somewhere, go somewhere no one would expect and no one knows about, would you? Would you leave all you have and come with me?" Even though it was dark and Gippal's face was in shadow, Rikku could feel his eye gazing intensely into her own.

"Yes." She whispered after a moments hesitation. "I'd come with you."

"Then lets do it." Gippal said, his face beaming.

"What? How?" Rikku looked at him in confusion and then laughed. "Come off it Gip. We're two of the most recognised people in Spira, especially with your eye patch. Where are we going to go?"

"Bevelle." He stated simply. "The eye patch can be removed and if we wear goggles and dress more traditionally" Here he paused and looked Rikku up and down. "Then no one would know that we weren't just another pair of Al bheds. Especially since recently more and more Al Bheds have been moving to Bevelle to try and eradicate the old belief system."

"Yeah but why Bevelle?" Rikku asked, turning the plan over and over inside her head. If they were careful, it could work.

"Because no one would expect it. Besides I already have a house there which no one knows about." Rikku raised a questioning eye brow. "What! Someone age ago asked me if I wanted it and I thought it might come in useful as a holiday house, except as leader Machine Faction I never got a holiday. So it's just sat there. We could go live there if you want."

"You mean it? Of course I'll come." Rikku sqealed and laughed as Gippal planted butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Do you need anything from the Celsius?"

Rikku shook her head and changed into her alchemist dress sphere, pulling the goggles over her eyes. "I can get a new wardrobe later." She said and Gippal nodded. Both of them had stored away quite a large sum of money.

"I need to get some stuff together." He stood up, pulling a suitcase out from under the bed. He started to throw clothes into it at random.

"Hey Gip. You need to take off your eye patch." Rikku muttered. Gippal paused and squirmed uncomfortably. He'd gotten so used to having the thing on, he didn't know if he could take it off. And what would Rikku think. Would it repulse her? He didn't want to take it off. But Rikku was already there, undoing the clasp that held the eye patch in place. As she pulled it off, Gippal closed his eyes so that she wouldn't see. There was silence in the room. Gippal slowly opened his eyes to find Rikku staring at him.

Rikku couldn't help it. His normal green eye was the same as before, but his other eye,l wasn't even the same colour. It was bright blue instead and there was a scar running through the middle of it. It actually made him look more handsome, but it also looked slightly painful.

"I know you love me Cid's girl, but can you please stop staring at my eye? It's making it difficult to pack.

"Not Cid's girl anymore." Rikku commented with a teasing smile. She did however look away from his eye.

"Yep you're my girl now, and don't you forget it." Gippal said before launching a sneak tickle attack. Rikku screamed and tried to push him off in between convulsions of giggles. Gippal continued only for a moment before he rolled off her.

"_Sayhea"_ Rikku said in mock anger. Gippal just laughed and went back to his packing. Finally he closed the suitcase with a sigh of relief. You wouldn't think that running away needed so much packing. People in movies make it look so easy.

"We good to go?" Rikku asked.

"Yep all good." Gippal asked giving his room one more glance. "You still want to do this?"

"You bet!" Rikku was excited and bouncy once more. "Let's go!"

**AN: There you have it, kinda short I know. The next chapter won't be up for at least the next couple of weeks, cos I've actually got to study for exams, but it should be up sometime in my holidays.**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay finally got the next chapter done. Sorry it took so long but I had to get my end of semester exams out the way and then I kinda got distracted by the Supernatural finale here in Oz. But I got it done and here it is, the next instalment of Hidden Friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, except Noah and I don't really want him anyway**

**Chapter 4: In Hiding**

Yuna woke up early the next morning. She immediately knew that something was missing. She could hear Paine sleeping next to her on the right, the heavy grind of the Celsius' engine and the sound of a whistling Hypello from the bar. It took Yuna a moment to realise that there were no sounds of life coming from her left. Rikku's bed was empty. It didn't even look like it had been slept in. She was curious and she stood to investigate but a wave of nausea came over her and she was forced to run to the bathroom. When she emerged later, Paine was just getting up.

"Hey Yuna, have you seen Rikku?" Paine asked curious to the absence of the cheerful bouncy member of the trio, but not overly unhappy about it.

"No I haven't." Yuna replied, sitting down on the bed a thoughtful look across her face. "Do you think she came home last night? What if somethings happened to her."

Paine raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that really depends on how you define 'something' doesn't it? Wasn't Rikku with Noah last night?"

Yuna nodded absently and then bushed as she realised what Paine was insinuating. "Oh" she squeaked and then blushing madly she fled the room.

She headed towards the bridge so that she could call Tidus. Tidus had stayed on Besaid after they found him again. He'd taken on the responsibility of captaining the Besaid Aurochs and on the other hand ... Brother wouldn't let him on the Celsius. Brother's crush on his cousin was a source of disturbance and embarassment to all who knew him. Yuna called Tidus at least once a day on the comspheres though.

However when she got to the bridge, Buddy, Shinra and Brother were already talking to someone on the sphere network. As she came closer, Yuna saw it was Noah.

"Noah" she cried in surprise, not expecting to hear from him this early in the morning especially if he and Rikku had been up late last night as Paine thought.

"Good Morning Lady Yuna" Noah replied formally, raising an eyebrow at her surprised tone.

"Is Rikku with you?" Yuna asked eagerly searching the backound of the picture for her cousin's familiar blonde head.

"No why would she be?" Noah asked looking generally perplexed by the question. "  
She left halfway through our date last night because you called her. From what I could gather from the conversation there was some sort of emergency and you needed Rikku right away. Now it was Yuna's turn to look perplexed.

"What are you talking about? I never called Rikku. I wouldn't have interupted your date for anything, not even the world ending. Though I guess you probably would have noticed that on your own ..." Yuna trailed off thankfully stopping the babbling as she tried to work out her thoughts.

"It must have been someone else." Buddy jumped in helpfully. Bnoah however shook his head.

"She definitely said that it was Yunie." Noah said andhe watched as Yuna's face turned from confusion to worry. Everyone in the room knew she was already jumping to the worse case scenario. Problem was Yuna was usually right about these things.

"Someone must have tricked her into thinking it was me. What if they kidnapped her? Oh My God. Rikku could be in terrible danger. They could be holding her ransm, after all she is one of Spira's most prtominent figures, the Al Bhed Princess..." Yuna started to chew on one of her finger nails. It was a bad habit which only appeared when she was worried.

"Not to mention she's your cousin." Noah prompted. He honestly thought that Yuna watched way too many movie spheres, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. An idea crept into his mind and he smiled evilly. If Rikku was going to disappear on him he may as well get what he wanted anyway. "Ooh no my Fiancee might be in trouble"

Noah smiled pleased with himself for only a moment before relalising that he still needed to survive Yuna's ear shattering squeal of delight. Damn that girl had a good set of lungs on her.

"OH MY GOD. Rikku's engaged!." She yelled and Noah thought she did some sort of victory dance. Noah shifted guiltily. He'd always been a terrible liar, which was actually surprising since he was good at deceiving people. However Yuna was too Euphoric to notice, or maybe she was just gullible.

"We have to find her, there's so much to do. We have to find a dress, flowers, a cake ..." Yuna turned away from the sphere, lost in her own little world of thought counting off her check lis. Paine's face appeared in the screen.

"Don't worry Noah, We'll find her." She said and the communication ended.

While Yuna and Paine were discussing her wedding, (Well Yuna discussing, Paine jsut listening to Yuna babble) Rikku was standing in a dark side alley in Bevelle, completely unaware that she was even engaged. She shifted impatiently from leg to leg as she peered out into the street. Gippal had gone to see if he could find the house his friend had given him. Her attentiondrifted as she began to realise what they'd done. They'd broken away from family, friends, titles, everything and they were going to keep it that way. It sounded insane and Rikku had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

A silhouette darkened the alley entrance and Rikku tensed putting her gun up in readiness. That was the good thing about her alchemist dress sphere, the weapons were easily accessible and didn't require hand to hand combat.

"Relax Ri, it's just me." Gippal's voice emerged from the silhouette and Rikku breathed out heavily in relief. She was really too tired for a serious fight anyway, even if she was running on nervous energy and excitement.

"Don't scare me like that." Rikku said pouting as she lowered her gun. Gippal jut smirked at her.

"Come on. We're almost there. " Gippal whispered and he took Rikku's hand. Rikku took comfort in the warmth and smiled as they ran through the streets. it was still early and the streets were empty. Even in this dodgy part of Bevelle. All of the night shift had gone home or were too engaged in business to notice two Al bhed passing by.

Finally they reached an abandoned home with tyhe windows boarded up. Gippal fumbled around with the keys, finally sliding the right one in and turning it. The door was a little stiff though and Gippal entered into some aggressive negotiations with the door. Largely he kicked it until it swung open. Riku's eyes widened at the sight of their new home.

It was dusty and needed some serious repair work, but Rikku could already imagine what it was going to be like when they'd fixed it up. The house had two storeys though at this point in time it would've been dangerous to attempt to get to the second floor as the every second stair in the staircase taking up much of the front hall was broken. On this floor there was a tiny kitchen and a huge lounge room as well as a laundry and a tiny bathroom. Gippal promised her that there was a bigger kitchen upstairs and that he'd fix the stairs tomorrow at the latest.

"Oh it's wonderful." Rikku said throwing her arms around Gippals neck and kissing him silly. Gippal was surprised at first at the onslaught of Rikku but quickly kissed her back.

"So what are we going to do? Do we have to lie low for awhile?" Rikku asked as she looked around the rooms again. She made her way into the kitchen. Rikku had always been a kitchen person. Probably because that was the place where she best remembered her mother.

"Yeah. We need to lie low until the initial search has worn off. Besides we can use that time to fix this place up and sought out what we were going to do. I thought maybe we could open our own shop or something. We're both good at fixing Machina and it's becoming more and more popular now that Yevon's gone. Besides we he enough saved up to survive until we can establish a reputation for ourselves." Gippal was serious and he ran a hand through his blond hair as he thought. The light falling on his features from some partially unblocked window illuminated his features making him appear even more handsome at least to Rikku. Rikku just nodded. "Do you want to start here, while I go get us some food and stuff. I won't be long promise."

"Sure." Rikku said She kissedGippal lightly on the lips but drew back when he tried to pull her closer. He tilted his head to look at her and pouted slightly. "Later Gip, you've got to go shopping or my stomach will never forgive you."

Gippal looked as if he was going to argue with her, but then his stomach growled loudly and he laughed. "Looks like my stomach will kill me too. I'll be back soon Ri."

With that he left, bolting the door behind him, leaving Rikku alone. She looked around trying to work out where to start first. Eventually she started in the kitchen , wiping down surfaces, emptying cupboards of things that she refused to think about and polishing the set of pots she found underneath the hotplates.

Rikku whistled happily as she worked. She had a home. It was hers and Gippals. Not Yuna's home which she kindly let her cousin stay in, not her brothers airship, No a home which was hers. She'd always wanted to have her own home, ever since she was a kid and her favourite role in her childhood games had been the mother of all the other children. Rikku smiled as she remembered that Gippal had usually played the Dad, until he got too 'cool' to play the games.

Rikku smiled to hereself. Somehow she knew that everything was going to be fine.

It was two months before the search for Rkku eased enough for comfort, and a month later that the search for Gippal almost died out. The machine faction weren't overly worried about their leader as he had a tendency to disappear if he wanted and there was no reason to believe that he'd been injured or hurt. They just thought he'd wanted to get away and so they called the search off. But the search for Rikku continued though it failed to break headlines after the first two months.

Rikku and Gippal still remembered watching the first sphere report that pronounced her as a runaway. The noosy ex-acolyte Shelinda had been repoting and filling most of the creen but in the background you could vaguely make out the fancy restaurant in Luca where Rikku had last been seen.

"I'm standing outside of _Spiran_ _Delights_ the fanciest restuarant in Luca and the place where Rikku Highwind, the Princess of the Al Bhed, guardian and Cousin to High Summonrer Yuna as well as being a member of the Gullwings was last seen. That's right she has disappeared. it is believed that she was kidnapped after receiving a call from a person impersonating Lady Yuna. However there are no leads on suspects. The crime took place around 7:30pm on the 15th of July after Lady Rikku was leaving a date. It has also been announced that just before the incident Rikku had accepted the proposal of Noah Geyts, a prominent member of the Al Bhed community. ..."

Gippal had turned the sphere off in anger. It had taken all of Rikku's assurances and promises to get him calm again, though she was filled with anger as well. Gippal finally calmed down when Rikku promised that she'd never leave him and she's always be 'Gippal's Girl'.

Now they were both looking forward to their own event. They were going to open their own business now that the searches had been called off. They'd even timed it to coincide with Yuna's wedding to Tidus which was finally going ahead. Rikku kind of wished that she could go to the wedding, even anonymously but there were too many risks that she'd be recognised. So gippal had promised that he'd get a sphere recording of it and that he'd keep her so busy she wouldn't have time to think about it.

They were taking advantage of the media's distraction to finally open their shop, "The _Salrehlc_". Rikku had posted so many flyers and smiled so hard when she was door knocking and telling people all about it that she wasn't sure her face would ever stop hurting. But the excitement was worth it. They'd turned the bottom room of their home into a work space complete with bare concrete floors and tools stacked in a corner. Gippal had wanted to keep the carpet, but Rikku had told him that he'd be cleaning the oil stains and he'd quicklyy accepted the new concrete floors.

The shop was filled with their neighbours, people that they'd met gradually as they integrated themselve into their new lifestyle. Some of them had been rather standoffish at first, but Rikku's continuous smile and Gippals friendly attitude had won them over and removed some of the old stereotypes, so much that most had shown up to see the new store and try and get old machina fixed.

Gippal sighed with relief when the doors shut for the final time that night, but as he saw the huge grin on Rikku's face he knew it had been worth it. It hadn't been so bad, Gippal had just been so worried that someone would come and recognise one of them that it had been hard to relax.

"Come on. We're going to celebrate." He said and Rikku eyes widened before she ran up the staairs to change. Gippal smile in anticipation before heading up to get changed himself.

It wasn't Bevelle's finest restaurant, Hell it wouldn't have got higher than three stars, but it was cosy and the atmosphere was friendly. Rikku decided that she liked it better than most of the fine restaurants she'd been to. For a start she didn't have to wear a ridiculous evening dress and no one had even mentioned the dreaded high heels. The waiters hadn't even gazed disapprovingly at her boots. Rikku loved it and she smiled at Gippal who seemed a little nervous. He smiled back though.

Music played in the background and the table was lit by candles. Rikku thought it was incredibly romantic and the nicest thing that Gippal had ever done for her.

"Here's to the successful opening of "The _Salrehlc"_Gippal announced lifting a glass of champagne in Rikku's direction after the food had been cleared away. Rikku smiled and obligingly raised her own. There was a slight tinkling noise as the glasses met.

"To us" She said and winked at Gippal suggestively and rubbed one of her legs against his. He spluttered on his champagne and she laughed. It took Gippal only a second to regain his composure though.

""Care to dance, Ri?" He asked with a nod towards the small dance floor just away from the tables. She nodded but kept flicking her eyes at him suspiciously. It wasn't till they were dancing closely that he acted though, whispering suggestively in her ear as they danced so that no one else could hear. But Rikku's bright red face was enough for anyone to guess.

"Why'd you do that?" Rikku demanded angrily as they walked away from the restaurant. Gippal laughed and pulled her close, kissing her collarbone and chuckling when Rikku shivered at his touch.

"I love you Ri." He muttered as he continued and Rikku didn't want to pull away. Somehow they managed to stumble home , Gippal's arms never leaving Rikku's waist. He led her up the stairs to the bedroom that they shared. Rikku gasped as he flicked the lights on, though they were dimmed. The bed that took up most of the room was covered in rose petals and there were unlit candles standing next to the bed waiting to be lit.

"Gippal." Rikku gasped trying to form the words to tell him all the thoughts running through her mind. He put one finger to her lips to shush them.

"I wanted to. Ri. You're absolutely everything to me, always have been. Will you be mine always? Will you marry me?" Gippal said. he didn't need to get down on one knee, Rikku thought this way it was unique. She didn't hesitate, just threw herself at him, kissing him with everything she had, fiercly as if trying to prove that this was real, and he kissed her back just as hard needing it.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Gippal said with a wink when they finally drew away. Rikku just nodded and pushed him backwards onto the bed.

Rikku and Gippal got married in a quiet ceremony, though few attended the ceremony a couple of months later. The hunt was still on for Spira's two missing celebrities but no one had actually considered that they might have disappeared together. Cid and the Gullwings in particular searched for Rikku everywhere, but never found a trace of her and Rikku felt no need to tell him where she was. She didn't even tell him when his grandchildren were born.

**A/N: Please Review I'm not posting the next chapter unless I get at least ten reviews cos I know that there are a lot of people out there reading this who aren't reviewing. So please review and feed my creativity to get this fic finished. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah I know its been ages since I updated this, but I've been really busy finishing school and my attentions been held by other things. Most of this story is written, though I might rewrite the ending, I'm slowly getting through the editing process. Unfortunately I have the attention span of a goldfish and so it takes longer than it should. Sorry guys. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, i didn't get 10 but thats alright. Thanks guys**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 5: Discovery**

"Danae, come on get up. It's time for school." Rikku shook her daughter awake. It was Danae's first day at school. Rikku wished that she could home-school her, but there was just no time. The shop was getting really busy lately. Gippal had had to hire someone to help with the work load and Rikku couldn't take any time off. So little Danae had to go to school.

Danae groaned and rolled over. Rikku pulled the blankets off the bed and the girl was suddenly wide awake. It was rather cold in Bevelle at this time of year, well anytime of year actually. "Come on, up you get. We're not going to have you late."

Ten minutes later, Danae was sitting at the table downstairs staring blearily at her breakfast cereal. Her father came in carrying her little brother, Kai, and sat down wincing as he got a tiny fist shoved in his bad eye. Her mother looked up from where she was packing lunch.

"Morning sweetheart." Gippal said though not indicating whether it was to his wife or daughter. "So Danae, ready for your big day at school?"

"You betcha." His daughter smiled. She had never been anywhere in the first five years of her life, unless you counted the shop down the road. School was going to be great. It was all the way up in the inner suburbs of Bevelle, and it was a private school. The shop was doing so well that her Mum and Dad could afford to send her to the best school in Spira.

"You ready to go then?" Rikku said as she placed a bag in front of Danae and a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her husband. Danae grabbed the bag and got to her feet, giving her father a kiss and following her Mum out to the hover. Hovers weren't that uncommon anymore, even in town though they'd had to get a lot smaller to navigate streets rather than just the open highway. Danae hopped up onto the hover right beside her Mum and held on. She'd been on the hover a couple of times before and it was always a special treat. Now she'd get to go on it everyday.

They reached the school several minutes later. It was a huge building with several stories, all brickwork. There was a huge oval and several really big trees around the edge, though you couldn't see much of this because there was a huge brick wall surrounding the place. Rikku drove carefully looking for anyone she might recognise. They'd never been this close to what had been her life. She could see the high bridge and the temple and all of the memories surrounding them seemed to flood back, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. She stopped the hover just short of the school. She wished that there had been another decent school closer to home, but this was the best school in Bevelle, and both Gippal and Rikku had agreed that they'd give their children the best education they could afford no matter what.

"There you go Sweet heart. Be good and try not to annoy the teachers." Rikku kissed her little girl on the cheek and watched as she skipped off to the front door. Rikku was reminded of herself when she was younger, so alive and full of energy. Rikku watched after the little girl until she had completely vanished from sight. It was then that she noticed a woman staring at her. The woman looked familiar and Rikku made sure her goggles were down, masking most of her face. The woman had long brown hair and seemed to be a teacher. A child ran past the woman and a smile lit up her face in greeting. Only then did Rikku recognise her. It was Yuna. Rikku quickly turned the hover around and headed out of the school gates. She had to tell Gippal.

Gippal was working hard under one of his latest Machina. He often had time for inventing in the morning when he got to watch Kai. Kai would sit there quite happily playing with a piece of machinery and Gippal would toy with this or that improving what he could and thinking of ways to improve his already wonderful life. He'd never regretted leaving the Machine Faction with Rikku. And now he had two beautiful children and a beautiful wife and no one had tried to castrate him. Life was good.

"Gippal!" Rikku cried as she burst into the room. Gippal sat up and immediately regretted it as he hit his head. He groaned and rolled out from under the Machina. Rikku was poised with a look half concern, half laughter on her face.

"Oh go on then, laugh away." Gippal said a look of mock hurt on his features. Rikku giggled and Kai started to laugh as well. Gippal smiled. "My whole family's against me."

"Come here silly." Rikku laughed and gave her husband a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll have to do that more often if this is what happens." Gippal eased. "Now what's got you so worked up that you came barging in here like that?"

Rikku sobered immediately. "I saw Yunie today." She said and Gippal's face drained of colour. They'd been doing so well. Seven years and they hadn't seen anyone from their past and then all of a sudden Yuna was there.

"Where?" Gippal finally managed as the shock faded.

"At Danae's school. She seemed to be a teacher there. I'm worried. I don't think she recognised me cos I had my goggles on, but what about Danae. She's so like us both, what if Yunie suspects something?" Gippal wrapped his arm around his upset wife and ran a hand through her hair.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Gippal reassured both of them. "I'll pick Danae up this afternoon. I'll make sure she doesn't recognise me."

Rikku seemed slightly calmed by this. Everything would be okay, they'd been hiding for years now, they could keep going. It had tobe.

Danae sat in the class room, unaware of what was going on around her. She was bored. She'd tried to pay attention to what Miss Yuna was saying but it was just hard to focus on things that weren't related to everyday life. If she'd been talking about machina then Danae would have been listening, or even history and Lady Yuna's defeat of sin. However Miss Yuna didn't like to boast about her achievements and after the initial exciting five minutes, the class had settled down into English.

Danae was struggling. She spoke English reasonably well but she wasn't terribly fluent. They only spoke Al Bhed at home, though her mother had insisted that she learn as much as she could before she went to school so that she might fit in. So far she wasn't doing a very good job of remaining inconspicuous.

Danae's attention jumped back to class as Miss Yuna knelt down next to her. The woman was smiling, so Danae relaxed a little.

"Hi Danae," Yuna started quietly. Danae looked around and noticed everyone else was working. Whoops. "I know you're new here and everything's a lot different to being at home. But you've got to concentrate and do the work set for you. Okay?"

Danae nodded and put her head down to whichever book they were trying to read. The letters seemed to make no sense. Danae knew most of her letters, but she'd never learnt to read anything but Al bhed, though she could read her father's mechanical hand book back to front easily. Damn Language barriers.

Danae soon found her attention drifting again, much to Miss Yuna's distress. Yuna made up her mind she'd have to talk to the girl's parents when they picked her up from school. It wasn't a hard decision to come to. She'd seen Danae get dropped off that morning and something about the Al Bhed woman on the hover had seemed familiar, though she couldn't quite place what.

Gippal parked the hover outside the school, waiting impatiently. Business had just been getting interesting when he left. A complicating problem with a neighbours hover. If he knew Rikku she'd have it fixed by the time he got back there with Danae. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as the bell rang. Students came pouring out of the school. He spotted Danae easily, as she was one of the few blonde girls there, and the only Al Bhed.

"Come on Danae else you're mother'll have all the fun." He yelled over the crowd, and Danae turned at the sound of his voice and ran towards the hover, jumping on two seconds later. Gippal noticed Yuna had come out of the building and seemed to be trying to get his attention, but Gippal wasn't going to go anywhere near her. Besides the machine problem was waiting for him. He turned the hover around and sped out of the school walls.

Yuna walked the dark streets of down-town Bevelle carefully. She wished she'd brought Tidus with her but then what would he do while she went to talk to Danae's parents? It had been weeks since the little girl first came to the school and she wasn't improving. What was worth was she was being isolated from the other kids and teased. Every morning and afternoon Yuna tried to talk to her parents but they seemed to be avoiding the contact. Maybe they didn't speak English, she thought and didn't want to embarrass themselves. So she'd taken it into her head to come and talk to them at their own home. She just wished it had been in a safer less scary environment. Sure she'd fought a lot of things but that had been years ago and her technique was rusty. She glanced at the shadows nervously and hurried along. When she'd looked up Danae's address in the school files, she'd been surprised by its location. This suburb had a reputation for seedy lowlifes and dodgy dealing. Anyone who could afford to live elsewhere would. Or at least she thought so. But Danae's family must be able to afford living elsewhere if they could afford to send their daughter to the best school in Bevelle. It was yet another mystery surrounding the little Al Bhed girl.

She came to a stop outside a well lit mechanic shop. It made sense, Al bhed were still the best workers of Machina and it explained how they'd been able to afford to send Danae to the most exclusive school in town. Yuna collected herself, and taking a deep breath knocked on the door. She heard lots of yelling inside and some loud footsteps. Someone yelled "I'll get it" and it sounded like someone slid to a halt just before the door. The door flew open and Yuna stood looking at a face she hadn't seen in years.

**A/N: There goes the next chapter. It's kinda short but that happens. It's just a convenient cliff hanger to pause with. I'll try and post the next chapter soonish cos its really only editing, but no promises. Got lots of stuff to do with work and christmas and finding out if i get into uni, so it may be longer than i'd like it to be. so hopefully next chapter up soon. Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes I know I haven't updated this in over a year. I'm sorry and I don't really have an excuse, minus first year of uni being incredibly time consuming and working two jobs. It leaves me very little time to write. I've re-written this chapter 3 times and this is as good as it's getting. So if any of you are still reading this enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

Rikku opened her mouth to greet the visitor but closed it as she took in Yuna's presence. Yuna stared at her cousin who she'd thought was missing all these years. Rikku had grown into a woman, though she was still as thin and energetic as ever. Rikku's face flashed a multitude of emotions – happiness, fear, anger, regret before finally settling on resignation.

Gippal, who hadn't heard any of the usual sounds of greeting, poked his head out the door to see what the problem was. "Oh shit." he muttered as he caught sight of Yuna before trying to duck back out of sight. Too late, Yuna's eyes had caught sight of the ex-machine faction leader and had widened drastically.

"Yunie." Rikku muttered finally regaining the ability of speech. She held the door wide open reluctantly. "Come in, please."

Rikku led the way to the kitchen where the rest of the family were trying to finish their dinner. Gippal looked slightly subdued but he flashed Yuna a smile. Danae's eyes widened as her teacher entered, though for a slightly different reasons to her parents.

"Miss Yuna!" She squealed. Gippal glanced at his daughter and promptly handed Kai to her.

"Danae, why don't you take your brother upstairs for a bit while Mummy and I talk to Miss Yuna?" Gippal suggested and Danae nodded. She left and Gippal heard the pair cautiously make their way up the stairs, leaving the three adults alone for what was probably going to be a very awkward reunion.

"Much as we delight to have the high summoner at our humble home." Gippal muttered sarcastically and Rikku let out a harsh laugh. "Why are you here Yuna?"

"I need to talk to you about Danae." Yuna said, taking on a topic that was probably the easiest. So many unanswered questions, it'd take forever to decide which to ask. Rikku nodded and indicated that Yuna should take a seat before sitting down next to Gippal. Their hands intertwined underneath the table and Gippal gave Rikku's hand a tight squeeze.

"Danae's not doing so well in her studies. She's distracted and spends a lot of time daydreaming. Her English, though very good is not up to standards and she gets picked on by the other children." Yuna's words were a little harsh but that could probably be put down to the stress that she'd been put through during the course of the evening. Rikku and Gippal looked at each other, identical frowns marring their features.

"I knew we should've home schooled her." They both said at the same time before bursting out laughing. Yuna suddenly felt very out of place. This Rikku was very different to the Rikku she had known before. For a start her and Gippal were getting along. They were living together and Yuna had to assume that Danae was their child and the little boy too. Rikku and Gippal hadn't been able to be in the same room without arguing last time Yuna'd send them together.

"What's going on!" Yuna demanded, her face turning beet-red with anger and confusion. Rikku and Gippal both look at her in surprise. Yuna glares at Gippal as the pieces fall into place. "You kidnapped her! You took her away from her family and friends!"

"What?" Gippal spluttered in angry indignation.

"I LEFT Yuna!" Rikku yelled at her cousin. "No one kidnapped me and especially not Gippal!"

"But why would you leave? You had friends, family and a loving fiancé." Yuna said her anger deflated a little when faced with two extremely ticked off Al Bheds.

"I loved Gippal." Rikku answered very simply. In her mind it didn't matter about any of the other things in her life. She loved Gippal and so she'd left to be with him.

"I think I'll go check on the kids." Gippal muttered, leaving the room in a hurry. Much as he wanted to support Rikku, it would probably be better if he weren't in the room.

"What about Noah? He was going to propose." Yuna said staring at her cousin.

"I know. He even managed to get it out. I didn't love him and he didn't love me. He only wanted to marry me because one day I'd have been the leader of the Al Bheds. Him and Vydran were trying to guilt trip me into agreeing for the good of our people. I faked a call from you and I left."

"How can you say that? You were together for months. He never stopped looking for you, even after all these years. He definitely loves you. Not to mention I saw you when you were with him. You looked like someone who was in love."

"NO! I was NEVER in love with Noah!" Rikku practically spat the words out, her temper raging. "The entire time I was meant to be seeing Noah, I was seeing Gippal."

"I think I would've noticed that!" Yuna stated arrogantly. "Wherever you saw Gippal all you'd do was fight and argue. There was no way you were seeing him."

"We wanted you to think we hated each other! Gippal's been my best friend since we were kids. There's no way we'd hate each other!" Rikku's cheeks were getting redder and she could feel her blood boiling in rage.

"You deserve better Ri. No matter what he's got you believing, Gippal's nothing but a player." Yuna was calm even in the face of her angry cousin. She was in the right. But She'd finally taken one step too far.

"Get out of my house!" Rikku's tone was ice cold as she glared daggers at Yuna. Yuna finally noticed how angry Rikku was and how Rikku's hands were reaching for the daggers at her belt. She did what any smart person would do in that situation and headed for the door as fast as she could. The front door was slammed behind her, leaving Rikku alone to calm down.

With a sigh, Rikku headed up the stairs to the kids bedroom. She smiled as she saw Gippal sprawled on the bed with the kids next to him. Gippal glanced up at her, half asleep. Rikku just smiled, placing one finger to her lips before climbing in beside him. The bed was big enough to fit them all. Closing her eyes, the last thing Rikku thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she wouldn't change her life for anything.

* * *

Rikku and Gippal were woken by a very loud crashing noise. They sat up suddenly, disoriented in the dark. Rikku ran to the window that overlooked the street. She was just in time to see that a large number of armed guards were currently entering their house.

"Gippal! We've got to go Now!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. If they didn't know exactly where they were yet, she wasn't going to make it easy for them.

Gippal nodded and shook Danae awake, before grabbing Kai. Rikku had grabbed her daggers and a garment grid from the shelf it came down to a fight. But hopefully it wouldn't. They hadn't done much redecorating over the years, but what they had done was ensure that it was like most Al Bhed structures. They'd built in as many possible escape routes as possible.

Sneaking down a hall, Rikku could hear the bastards tearing apart her workroom. There were still traces of racism with Bevelle's citizens and the majority of it was concentrated within the Bevelle guards. They would destroy everything for the sole reason that it was an Al Bhed home. She let out a harsh sob.

"What ya'll doing? I want you to find my girl, Damn it." Rikku recognised her fathers voice and pushed Gippal on faster. They reached the main bedroom. Gippal yanked open the cupboard door, pulling them shut again as the entire family crowded in. As he felt around for the lever he remembered that he'd laughed at Rikku when she'd suggested the shaft. It acted as a kind of slide. The floor of the cupboard fell through into a chute. Those on top slid their way down to the small shed which they had claimed was for storing their tools. Honestly though, what Al Bhed left his tools outside. The brilliant thing was it left no hint that anything had been used. The floor of the cupboard shifted back into place once they'd gone down it.

Rikku clapped her hand over Danae's mouth as the floor disappeared from beneath their feet. The small family clung to each other and Gippal knew he'd have a couple of new bruises by morning. They fell in a pile on the floor of their shed, thanking the foresight that had told them to place a pile of sacks beneath the opening. Gippal pushed the cover back over the chute, before slowly getting to his feet. Kai had woken up in the fall and was looking around bleary eyed.

"Come on Ri, we've got to go." Gippal said hurriedly, pulling Rikku to her feet. She nodded and picked Kai up. Gippal picked up Danae and grunted a little under her weight.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Danae asked, her voice breaking the silence that had built up.

"Shh Danae, it'll all be alright." Gippal whispered as he cracked open the door out of the shed. The hover was blocked off, surrounded by guards. Rikku drew one of her daggers, but he shook his head. It wasn't worth the risk. The guards were all watching the backdoor as if anyone was stupid enough to just walk out the backdoor.

Gippal crept around to the opposite side of the shed. There was a clear run to the street. He motioned for Ri, to follow as he moved as quietly as he could towards it. If they ran the guards would hear them and there'd be a chase. He wasn't sure they could out run an entire platoon of guards with two children.

After what seemed an age they finally reached the streets. They emerged from the side of their house and started to run in the opposite direction to the main entrance.

"Rikku!" They heard Cid yell from behind them and they sped up. "There is no where you'll be safe from me boy, you hear! I will hunt you down for taking my daughter." Gippal swore under his breath once they'd finally stopped running. Even though he'd known that Cid hated him, hearing the threats out loud made them more real.

"Daddy, what's happening? Why were those men in our house?" Danae's voice piped up, curiously. He looked down at her and tried to force a smile.

"They were looking for us. It's kind of like hide-and-seek, only we're very good and we've been playing for years. Now they found us so we need to think of a new plan." He looks at Rikku who looked worried.

"It'll all be fine." Gippal said placing Danae on the ground and pulling Rikku into a hug.

"What if they do find us Gippal? They think you kidnapped me." Rikku murmured.

"We'll just have to set them straight then. I think I still have friends who can help us." Gippal said and let her go. He picked up Kai this time, as Danae grabbed Rikku's hand. "I haven't seen 'Lai in years, I think it's about time we paid him a visit."

* * *

Baralai was woken to the sound of someone banging on his door. He frowned as he noticed it was still dark. He pulled on his praetors robe, before yanking open his door.

"What do you want?" He said blinded by the sudden light. He heard a chuckle and as he blinked he could make out a face, blonde, Al Bhed with a scar running across one eye. "Gippal?"

"Lai." Gippal chuckled. He was about to say something else when the other man roughly embraced him.

"We thought you were dead." Baralai said accusingly as he looked the other man up and down. Gippal had barely aged, though his appearance was helped by the youthful glimmer still held in his eyes. Gippal raised one arm to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that. It's kind of why I'm here though." Gippal said and Baralai looked at him curiously.

"We need your help." Another voice interrupted from a little further down the hall. Rikku emerged from shadows with two small children clutching at her legs.

"Rikku! But you were kidnapped." Baralai looked between the pair confused. "Gippal? You kidnapped Rikku?"

"No. Why do people keep assuming that? I left." Rikku said coming up to stand next to Gippal. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Ah. You two left to be together?" Baralai surmised. The pair nodded. "But why go into hiding, why not just do it?"

"Because of Pops. He doesn't like Gippal. There was likely to be several threats which knowing Pops he would've gone through on. And then there was the fact that he wanted me to be with Noah. It was a messy situation." Rikku explained sadly.

Danae was watching what was going on in confusion. Her parents were talking to the Praetor of New Yevon. They'd woken him up in the middle of the night and they weren't being arrested. In fact he seemed pleased to see them, like they were old friends. But that was silly, right?

"Daddy." She said tugging on Gippal's pants a little. Gippal looked down. He'd forgotten about the kids. Baralai's attention turned towards the little girl as well.

"And who's this?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is Danae." Gippal introduced, pushing her forward a little. "Danae, this is Baralai, one of my friends."

"Hello." Baralai said with a smile. She smiled shyly back at him.

"Hello."

"And this is Kai." Gippal said hoisting his son into his arms. Kai looked around him in interest at the new environment. Baralai took one look at Gippal with the small child and started laughing.

"I never figured you for the father type, Gippal. Paine has got to see this." Baralai commented between laughs. Gippal glared at him for a moment before laughing himself.

"I suppose your right." Gippal said with a sigh of resignation. He hadn't really wanted to see many people. He just wished they could go back to the way things had been yesterday before Yuna showed up and spoiled it all.

"You have access to the sphere network don't you Baralai?" Rikku asked getting back to the main point of their visit.

"Yes of course I do."

"Can we borrow it? Please. We just need to make an announcement." Rikku said eyes wide. Baralai nodded and turned to lead the way down the hall.

* * *

Cid was fuming that Gippal had managed to escape with Rikku. He'd been able to see them in the distance as they ran off but hadn't been able to chase after them fast enough. He had to admit though, he was slightly impressed by their house. Definitely the home of Al Bhed he'd seen several obvious escape routes and he was sure there were a number of others he hadn't seen.

He cursed as he kicked at the ground. They could be anywhere from here to Besaid by now. A flicker of movement caught his attention. It was one of those big screen sphere projectors that Baralai had put up all around Bevelle for important announcements. Cid was about to turn away when he noticed who was on the screen.

That Brat, Gippal was sitting as smug as could be in front of the camera. He had changed back into those ridiculous purple clothes he used to wear and that eye patch was back in place.

"Ah yeah hi people of Bevelle." He said one hand reaching back to scratch his head. "Now as some of you may know I disappeared several years ago. Well I'm safe and sound for those who care, I just needed to get away for a while."

"Gippal… get to the point." Hissed a voice from off to the side of the screen. Cid recognised Rikku's voice easily. Gippal stood for a moment and moved off screen before returning with Rikku.

"Hi." Rikku muttered and waved.

"Ok now there's a rumour going around that I kidnapped Rikku here. And we just wanted to say that it's completely false. She kidnapped me!" Gippal announced a smirk in place.

"Gippal!" Rikku shrieked and pushed him off screen. "There was no kidnapping. I left of my own free will, as did Gippal. We're happily married thankyou all very much. Noah's a liar, I never said I'd marry him and Pops I'm an adult I can make my own decisions."

"So anyway if we could all just move along with our lives and no one gets arrested, we'd be very happy." Gippal said popping his head back on screen briefly before the screen went black.

Cid saw red. He stormed towards the Temple in a blind rage. Baralai must've helped them, he was the only one with access to that network. They must still be at the temple. The guards on the high bridge didn't notice him coming until too late. He'd already marched past them, slamming the temple doors open. Baralai, Gippal and Rikku were just coming into the main hall, with two children tagging along as well.

"Rikku!" Cid roared angrily and Gippal made a move to step in front of her protectively. Cid stormed towards the pair, glaring daggers at Gippal, fully planning on tearing the man to pieces. Rikku had other plans. She stepped around Gippal and stood directly in Cid's path.

"What do you want Pops." Rikku demanded her voice deceptively calm. Cid stopped in his tracks. He'd half expected them to run again. He looked down at Rikku in surprise. She faced him down easily, her eyes flashing angrily. "I'm not leaving him."

"He's a liar and a player and you'll do as your told." Cid roared in a voice that Rikku had almost always given into before.

"I will not. He's none of those things. I'm not a child Vydran." Rikku stated raising her voice slightly as she felt her blood boil at the insults to Gippal. Cid stared at her in astonishment. He reached forward and grabbed her arm, fully intending to pull her to him. He heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"I wouldn't if I was you." Gippal said pointing the gun at Cid who let Rikku's arm go. Cid was defeated as he looked at the pair.

"Are you happy Rikku?" Cid asked in a quieter tone. Rikku nodded, the anger fading.

"I love him Vydran." She said softly. Cid looked at Gippal who nodded.

"There's no talking to kids these days. You better not hurt her boy or I swear I will hunt you down myself." Cid glared at Gippal for good measure.

"Mummy what's going on?" A voice said near Rikku's feet and Cid tilted his head to look down at the voice. A small girl was tugging on Rikku's arm.

"Huh." Cid said surprised.

"Pops this is Danae. Danae this is your grandfather." Rikku said picking up the little girl. Danae looked at Cid with a curious expression on her face. Baralai stepped forward and passed Kai to Gippal. Cid stared at the other child and Rikku smiled. "And that is your grandson, Kai. Pops."

"Well I'll be." Cid said with a smile as he looked at the pair. He'd always wanted to be a grandfather, but Rikku'd disappeared and Brother was too much of an idiot for any self-respecting woman to put up with. He looked at Gippal and frowned slightly before shrugging.

"Oh well I suppose I should give you a chance to prove yourself, boy." He said and Gippal let out a sigh of relief. Rikku hugged Cid fiercely. Even after all this time she'd still missed her family. Even Brother, and that was saying something.

"Rikku! Thank goodness your safe." Noah said charging into the temple hall. Gippal's gun was instantly pointed at Noah ready to shoot if Noah stirred trouble but Cid had other ideas.

"You lying son of a shoopuff. My daughter never agreed to marry you did she?" Cid roared picking Noah up by the throat and pinning him against the wall. Noah just shook his head. Cid swore violently and Rikku covered her daughters ears though she doubted it'd do much good.

"I'll teach you, you no good lousy _Pycdynt._ I should take you outside and … and" Cid roared angrily as his rage took away his ability to form coherent sentences. He just shook Noah against the wall a couple of times for effect. Noah looked absolutely terrified.

"That's enough Pops," Rikku said as she moved towards the man who had lied to all her friends. Cid stepped back for a moment and watched as Rikku punched Noah hard.

"That was for all the trouble you caused us." Rikku said, satisfied with the crack she'd heard. She was pretty sure she'd just broken his nose. Noah looked up at her, terror across his face. Gippal was still pointing the gun at him.

"Get out of my sight before I let Gippal shoot you for being a lying gold digger." Rikku said and Noah just nodded as he scampered away as fast as he could. Rikku laughed out loud at the sight and soon everyone in the room was laughing at the sight of Noah fleeing for his life.

Gippal wrapped his arms around Rikku's waist and nuzzled against her neck. She giggled as his warm breath tickled her ear. "Come on princess, lets go home."

"Anything you say, Gippal." She whispered back and kissed him. Gippal kissed her back and wondered to himself when life had become so perfect.

**

* * *

****A/N: All right that's it. That was the last chapter. Thanks for reading it and putting up with my utter slackness in updating. Please review, it's the only way I get better. **


End file.
